


TMP Drabbles

by grelca



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelca/pseuds/grelca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to be like some of the other cool kids and make a collection of the drabbles/ficlets I've been writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

The first time she says it, she’s asleep.

They are a naked, tangled web of arms and legs in his bed. Her head is on his chest; her breathing has been slow and even for a while now, but the tendrils of sleep haven’t yet begun to pull on him. He wants to watch her but doesn’t want to wake her, so he settles for drawing lazy designs up and down her back.

She sighs his name in her sleep and he can feel the small smile on her lips. His own tick up into a half grin, and he dips his head just enough to drop a kiss on top of her head. Her smile widens, and she breathes the words so faintly against his skin, he almost thinks he imagined it.

Almost.

Content in this new knowledge, sleep finally begins calling to him. But before he can be pulled under, he gives in to his desire to look at her, shifting his body just enough that he’s no longer underneath her. His hand travels up her back, finding her face to brush away the strands of hair that have fallen. Fingers in her hair, he leans in to lightly kiss her lips and whispers back her unconscious words before succumbing to his own dreams.

"I love you, too, Min."


	2. Be Happy

She squeezed his fingers a final time before dropping his hand. "I need to get home, but it was really good to see you, Danny."

"Yeah." They shared a small smile and she started gathering her things. She got up to leave, but before she reached the door, Danny stood up and called out to her, "Hey, Mindy?" She turned back to him with an expectant look on her face. "Does he- Are you-" Unable to find the right words, he rubbed the back of his neck and simply said, "I hope you're happy."

She considered the diamond on her finger before smiling up at him again. "I am." They held each other's gaze for a long moment before Mindy walked back to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Don't be so afraid next time, okay? Let yourself be loved. Despite what you may believe, you deserve to be happy, too."

With that, she turned on her heel to leave. He just watched as she walked out of the Starbucks and back out of his life.


	3. Toenail Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: danny gets roped into painting mindy's toe nails somehow. he ends up enjoying it because he's so detail oriented.

"Please, Danny?" She stuck out her lower lip in an exaggerated pout, and it was so adorable that he almost gave in right then.

"Come on, Mindy. I don't think you really know what you're asking me to do. There's no way I'll do a good job."

"You'll do fine! You know you have steady hands, and that's really the most important part." Her pout turned into a teasing grin when she said, "And I mean, if you _really_ think about it, it's mostly your fault that I can't do it myself anyway."

He smirked back at her and rested a hand on her rounded stomach. "Oh, really? So you had nothing to do with this little guy, huh? That was all me?"

Mindy's pout resurfaced, and he sighed because knew he was done for. "All right, fine. You win. Hand it over." She giggled as she placed the small bottle of nail polish in his outstretched hand, which elicited another smile from Danny. He shook his head, amazed at the things she could talk him into with just a look. But he knew that anything that could put a smile like that on her face was worth doing.

He sat facing her on their bed, pulling her feet into his lap. He started to shake the polish, but Mindy cried out, "Danny, no! What are you doing?!"

He gaped at her, unsure of what he could have already done wrong. He hadn't even started yet!

"You can't shake nail polish, Danny! It makes air bubbles! You have to roll it between your hands."

Shaking his head with another small smile, he fought the urge to roll his eyes along with the bottle. "Last chance to back out, Min. You're positive you don't just want to pay someone to do this?" She nodded. "Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Once he started applying the polish to her toenails, he wasn't really sure why he'd been nervous about doing it. She was right, after all, about his steady hands. Painting her nails even had a somewhat calming effect on him, the deliberate repetition of polishing each almost reminding him of the precision required in a delivery room.

When he was done, he leaned back to take a look at the finished product, and said with a grin, "Well, I guess you were right, Min. They don't look half bad."

Mindy lifted her feet from his lap so she could see them and let out a snort before laughing so hard she could barely catch her breath. She managed to calm down enough to sit up in the bed to give Danny a quick kiss before saying, "Oh, Danny. Danny, my toes look absolutely terrible."

His face fell. "Oh. Well, look, I'll take tomorrow morning off and I'll go with you to-"

"Danny, no!" She cut him off and took his face in her hands. "It's fine, really. Yes, it looks awful, but I love it. Because I love you."

He looked at her with a hopeful smile and asked, "You really don't mind?"

"Not a bit, babe."

He kissed her, and when she pulled back from the kiss, she gave him another teasing look. "Besides, it's not like I can see my feet most of the time anyway."


	4. Hot Pipe Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: Could you write a fanfic what could have happened after Danny kissed mindy in the hot pipe room ("I don't know why but I still wanna hit it") ?

Thank God he locked the door when they first came in here. They've already discovered how quickly they get carried away with each other, and this time is no different. The hem of her nightgown is around her waist, one of his hands fumbling unsuccessfully with the clasp of her bra while the other has her thigh anchored to his hip.

Neither of them even hears the rattling doorknob or the knocking on the door, but Morgan's voice manages to break through the fog of arousal surrounding them and Danny reluctantly pulls back from her lips. She whimpers at the loss, then the room is quiet except for the sound of their still heavy breathing.

Her eyes flutter open when he moves his hands to frame her face, and he feels a tightness in his chest as she meets his gaze. It's a sensation that is both new and familiar all at once, something he's been experiencing quite a bit in the short time they've been together. He sees more than just desire in her eyes. He sees his own feelings reflected back at him, feelings that maybe he hasn't been able to admit to himself he even has yet, and it's exhilarating. Terrifying. Breathtaking.

He mutters her name and leans in to kiss her, but he is interrupted again.

"Dr. C? Dr. L? Are you guys in there? Why is the door locked?"

Mindy wants to yell through the door and tell him to go away, but instead she calls out in a low voice, "Yeah, Morgan. I, um... I just needed Danny to help me get something off of a top shelf! I guess one of us must have... accidentally locked the door?"

For some reason, Morgan easily accepts this and leaves, and she stifles a giggle when she suddenly realizes how terrible her lie was because Danny is barely taller than her.

Her right leg is still wrapped around his hip, and she whispers to him, "God, Danny, I can't believe we actually got away with that. You know, I never knew all this sneaking around would be so hot."

"Fuck, Mindy." His voice is deep and gravelly. He presses his lips to hers again before lowering her leg back to the floor. He breathes against her lips, "We need to get out of here. We're at work!"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." She nods, smoothing down her nightgown, and he picks her jacket up from the floor for her. He's reaching for the door handle when she grabs his hand, "Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah?"

When he looks back at her, there is a twinkle in her eye. "You wanna take a long lunch today? Maybe... make something at your place?"

Danny smiles and lifts their joined hands to place a kiss on hers. "Definitely."


	5. Cooking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr from ambrosiajones: danny teaches mindy how to cook.

"Seriously, Danny? When you said we were going to make spaghetti, I didn't think you meant _actually making spaghetti noodles_. You do know that they sell pasta at the supermarket, right?"

"Trust me, Min, once you try this, you'll never want to use store-bought pasta again. Look, I'll start it, and I'll help you out while I'm making the sauce. I promise it's not hard."

"Okay." Mindy did not sound convinced.

He poured some flour onto a large wooden board on the counter, and emptied the contents of a few eggs directly onto the pile before beginning to mix it all together with his hands. "See? It's really not so bad. Come over here and try mixing this into a ball."

Mindy narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, but began kneading at the flour and egg mixture. "Oh my God, Danny, it's so sticky!"

Danny chuckled and walked across the kitchen to start chopping basil for his sauce. "If it's too sticky you can always dust it with a little more flour. Just don't add too much."

"Oh God, Danny, no, I really don't think I can do this."

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Mindy. Calm down. Here. I'll help you. Will you feel better if we both have sticky hands?" She nodded, and he stepped behind her, putting his hands over hers to knead the dough.

She suddenly felt a bit claustrophobic, being enveloped by Danny like this. She turned her head slightly and inhaled, breathing in his scent, and the feeling of being confined ended just as abruptly as it had begun. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You okay?" His voice cracked a little, giving her the impression that maybe their intimate position wasn't lost on him, either. She withdrew her hands from underneath his and turned around to face Danny, effectively allowing herself to be trapped between him and his kitchen counter. She played with a button on his shirt.

"Yeah. I'm... I'm fine." She looked up to his face, and he drew a sharp breath when their eyes met. She brought one of her hands up to touch his face, and if he minded that she was getting flour all over him, he didn't complain. "I'm good." She was still fiddling with his shirt button.

He smiled and took a step closer to her, pushing her against the counter. She smiled, too. Just before their lips met, she sighed his name.

Later, she suggested they order some Chinese takeout, not wanting to let him leave his bed for something as mundane as cooking. He didn't take much convincing.


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Tumblr prompt: will you write something with danny/mindy + kids?

"Danny?" Mindy stood in the doorway to their bedroom, trying to get her husband’s attention from the book he was engrossed in. "Danny."

"Hmm?" He hummed, still not looking up at her.

“ _Danny_.”

He finally shifted his gaze from his book to his wife, and when he saw the look on her face he got up from the bed, crossing the room toward her. “Hey, Min, what is it? Is something wrong?”

Mindy couldn’t keep the corners of her mouth from ticking up just a bit when she answered, “Nothing, just a little baffled about my husband being more interested in some boring old Civil War novel than his smokin’ hot wife.” Her smile grew, and after raising up onto her tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips, she took his hand to lead him into the bathroom. “Come here. I have something I want to show you.”

When he saw the tests lined up in a row on the bathroom counter, Danny released Mindy’s hand and his mouth fell open. He sought out her eyes. “Mindy?”

There was a shy smile on her face. “I mean, I know we weren’t exactly trying or anything, but—”

Her words were cut off when Danny grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers, his thumbs stroking small circles on her cheeks. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

He took in her dazzling smile and tear-filled eyes, and was only a little surprised to find tears of his own running down his cheeks. “So you’re happy?”

He nodded and kissed her again. “So happy, Min. _So_ happy.”

Mindy giggled when Danny started kissing her with more purpose, and let herself be dragged back into the bedroom to celebrate.


	7. Chest Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from gloriagilbertpatch: Mindy loves Danny's chest hair.

There are a lot of things she likes about cuddling with her naked boyfriend. First of all, there’s the awesome sex that almost always precedes it. There’s the less obvious benefit that he’s basically a furnace 24/7, so if she falls asleep (which she usually does), she won’t wake up freezing in the middle of the night.

It still manages to surprise her, though, that one of her favorite parts of a naked Danny is how hairy he is. And it’s not like he’s _hairy_. He’s just the first guy (ahem - _man_ ) she’s ever dated who really has much in the way of body hair at all. She’s never thought that it was something she’d be into, but with Danny…

She thinks back to one of the first times she noticed it, a few years ago after Eyepatch had dumped him. He had probably still been drunk from the night before, passed out on the floor in his office with his shirt almost completely undone. She’d have probably made a crack about all that hair if Jeremy had come into the room any later.

But now she can’t think of a single good reason why she ever would have wanted to make fun of him for it. He’s a man (he’s _her_ man), and she loves that he looks like a man. She loves it all. Chest hair. Leg hair. Hell, even his armpit hair. But especially the chest hair.

He’s asleep now, quietly snoring with an arm thrown over her waist. Mindy is on her side facing him, one of her legs between his and her head resting on his shoulder. She snuggles closer to him, burrowing her nose in the side of his neck while she lightly draws patterns on his chest with the tips of her fingers. She runs her fingers through the soft hair there and smiles.

Danny really is all man, through and through.


	8. Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from inkasaurus: set immediately after ACIMN ends. Mindy falls asleep in Danny's bedroom and he goes downstairs to find his mom. Annette tells Danny that she thinks Mindy is good for him.

Mindy is draped across his chest, dead to the world. She’s snoring lightly, and he can feel her drool beginning to seep through his t-shirt. Danny’s learned that Mindy can sleep anywhere, but he’s grown too accustomed to the sounds of the city to fall asleep easily anywhere else, even Staten.

He stares at the ceiling of his childhood bedroom, absentmindedly stroking Mindy’s hair until she mumbles something in her sleep and rolls away from him. He sighs, turning to look at the clock on the nightstand. 1:03 am.

Once 1:30 rolls around, he decides that maybe a late-night snack will help. They’ve only got a few more hours before they need to leave to get back into Manhattan for work, but he’s just not tired. He’ll just head to the kitchen for a glass of warm milk.

There’s a light already on, though, and he sees his mother sitting at the small kitchen table drinking what he assumes is herbal tea. “Couldn’t sleep either, Ma?” His voice is rough, and Annette looks up from her mug, startled.

"Danny! Haven’t I taught you not to sneak up on people like that? I could’ve had a heart attack or something!"

He smiles, uttering an apology as he takes the milk from the refrigerator and pours some into a saucepan to heat on the stove. Neither of them speaks again until he sits across from her at the table, sipping milk from his own mug.

"You know, Danny, I’ve been thinking. About Mindy."

When she doesn’t continue, he releases the breath he didn’t notice he’d been holding and, bracing himself for the worst, asks, “What about her?”

"She’s loud." Danny closes his eyes. "She’s opinionated." He lowers his head. "And if that salad was anything to go by, I honestly don’t think she’s ever sliced a cucumber in her life."

Danny opens his mouth to start speaking, but Annette cuts him off. “I think she’s good for you, Danny.”

His head pops back up. That is the last thing he ever expected his mother to say about any of his girlfriends, much less _Mindy Lahiri_. He can’t help but grin. “Yeah?”

Annette nods, and returns a small smile of her own. “You’re always so tough on yourself, Danny. You need to let yourself have more fun. She helps you with that. I can tell.” She cocks her head in the direction of his old bedroom. “You know, it’s been years since the last time I saw you smile as much as you did at brunch yesterday. She makes you happy.”

It’s not a question, but he answers anyway. “She really does, Ma.”

"You love her?"

He meets his mother’s gaze. “Yeah. I do.”

Suddenly he’s exhausted and Annette is gathering both their mugs and pushing him off into his bedroom and telling him to go to sleep, he needs it. He walks into the room, dimly lit by a street lamp outside the window, and he watches Mindy sleep from the doorway.

She stirs and slowly opens her eyes, blinking a few times. “Danny? Why are you watching me sleep, you perv?” He can hear the smile in her voice, and when she reaches out to him he joins her in bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"I just… couldn’t sleep."

Mindy just hums, already halfway back there herself. He kisses the top of her head, and whispers into her hair, “Love you, Min.”

"Mmmm. Love you, too," she mumbles against his chest. "Now go to sleep, weirdo."

This time it’s Danny who snores.


	9. I Don't Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Tumblr prompt: It would be cool if someone would write a story based off the deleted scene in the Danny's Friend episode. Mindy's trying to get Danny to confess to drugs but he thinks she wants a 3some. She can just up the ante to embarrass him or things could get more "interesting".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M. Don't read this one if you're not into that.

“And I want you to know that you can come to me for release.”

Her thumb moved back and forth across the backs of his fingers, soothing him despite his confusion about why she was even in his office. Until suddenly it clicked. Release?

“Yeah. I know what this is about. Are you asking me to do a three-way? Who’s the other girl?”

Mindy’s jaw dropped. She wanted be indignant, but her lips wouldn’t form any of the words she could taste on the tip of her tongue. She pulled her hand from Danny’s, but it wouldn’t move. She looked down, wondering when he’d started gripping her fingers back.

Shifting her focus back to his face and taking in his cocky smirk, she finally found her voice. “Excuse me?”

His smile faltered, and he started to stammer out an apology when she cut him off.

“First of all, I don’t do three-ways. They’re unhygienic. Second of all, I don’t do _sharing_. If you’re gonna be with me, Danny, you’re only gonna be with _me_.”

“Okay.”

She met his eyes again, the intensity of his gaze catching her off guard. The corners of her mouth ticked up, and when she spoke again, she was surprised that it was in a whisper. “Okay?”

Danny’s face softened, and he stroked her palm with his thumb. He smirked again when she shivered. “You wanna grab dinner with me tonight?”

Beaming at him, she bit her bottom lip and nodded. They sat in silence for a few more seconds, just smiling at each other, until Mindy stood up, smoothing her skirt, and turned to leave. Danny winked at her when she glanced back at him over her shoulder before walking out of his office.

* * *

When Mindy opened her apartment door to let Danny in a few hours later, she was feeling far more confident. “I thought maybe we could stay in. Eat here.” She gestured to the takeout containers she’d arranged on the kitchen island.

“Okay,” he grinned at her, “But I thought the plan was for _me_ to buy _you_ dinner.”

“I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me,” she said as she grabbed his lapel and pulled him to her over her threshold. His hands fell to her hips, both of his thumbs rubbing little circles there.

Her eyes sparkled and Danny couldn’t help but lean in to kiss her. The kiss started out soft until Mindy moaned, and Danny moved one hand around to squeeze her ass and the other to her face, tangling his fingers in her hair. She drew his body closer and he groaned, thrusting his hips against hers and trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck.

“Oh God, Danny,” she sighed into his ear as she began walking backwards, dragging him toward her bedroom.

He mumbled into her neck, “What about dinner?” but made no move to stop her.

“Dinner can wait.”

Her hands were at his waist, unbuckling his belt, when the backs of her knees hit her mattress and she fell back on the bed, Danny falling on top of her with a grunt. His hands felt like they were everywhere, one grazing a breast through her dress, one trailing up the inside of her thigh, slipping under her skirt.

She squirmed beneath him, her legs falling apart as his fingers slowly moved across her skin, teasing her, tracing along the edge of her panties. Her own fingers slipped into his boxers to grip him, and he suddenly stilled, closing his eyes and drawing in a quick breath. “Fuck, Min.”

“Yeah, that’s the idea, _Dan_.” She giggled. _Giggled_. Her laughter turned into a gasp when Danny grabbed both her wrists in one hand and pinned them to the bed above her head. He kissed her again, slipping his tongue past her lips to meet hers as he used his free hand to pull off her panties.

Teasing abandoned, he brought his fingers to her clit, smiling when she whimpered into his mouth and ground her hips against him. He slipped one finger inside her, and then a second, slowly pumping in and out while his thumb continued rubbing tight circles.

Mindy rocked her hips into his hand, her moans growing louder until she ripped her mouth from his and cried, “Danny, wait!”

He stopped and withdrew his hand, panting. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” She pulled her hands free from his and moved to pull down his pants and boxers before taking his cock in her hand again, guiding him to her entrance. “I just want to come with you inside me.”

Danny pressed his forehead to Mindy’s and pushed into her slowly. Mindy moaned and pulled at his waist when his pelvis met hers, that pressure exactly what she needed. He knew he wouldn’t last long, his breathing already growing ragged as he drew back and thrust into her again, so he brought a finger back to her clit.

“God, Danny. Fuck,” she groaned as he thrust into her again and again. Waves of pleasure rolled through her body, finally cresting as she cried out his name and clenched around him, bringing him over the edge with her.

Trying to catch his breath, he held himself on his arms above her. He dipped his head to kiss her lightly on the cheek before whispering in her ear, “I don’t like to share either.”


End file.
